1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a medical device, particularly to a collection device for fecal specimen.
2. Related Art
The analysis of feces has become a necessary item for diagnosing diseases adopted by the medical units. Except for routine examination, some other necessary chemical tests, for example fecal occult blood (“FOB”) will be proceeded according to the patients' condition.
Fecal occult blood is a phenomenon which indicates gastrointestinal hemorrhage. Since a symptom of FOB usually happens when the patients suffers from peptic ulcer and colon polyp which probably transforms into gastrointestinal cancer, the detection of FOB as a physical examination has become accepted by more and more people.
The US pending patent US2009/0005705 published on Jan. 1, 2009 discloses a fecal specimen collector which consists of a top cover, a bottle body, a specimen output and a bottom cover. However, the fecal specimen is detected via only one output of the fecal specimen collector, thus, the conventional collector is generally just applicable with an operator instead of an automatic detection machine to read the detection result.